


held - wintersend exchange

by eshkan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshkan/pseuds/eshkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wintersend exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	held - wintersend exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConquisteloCait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConquisteloCait/gifts).



my finished piece for the wintersend exchange!!!  
I was given to do a piece based on Leliana and her relationship with the Warden. I hope I did ok!! i intended to show sort of Leliana's life in three pieces, the middle depicting her during origins where she met the Warden and obviously I gave it the most attention!! the first is meant to be Leliana's Song and the freedom from her past life (featuring nightingales) and the last is her during inquisition, where i tried to depict her in a more somber form. surrounded and closed in, but still praying to the maker for her loves safe return.  
the way she is holding the Warden's head in the middle is meant to be seen as the Warden trusting Leliana absolutely. Leliana could snap her neck, but instead holds her softly and whispers a prayer or song. the Warden holds on to her.


End file.
